1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a lamp, in particular a desk lamp with a base plate and a lamp head.
2. Related Technology
In the case of a desk lamp with a base plate and a lamp head, the current is usually first fed to the base plate and in a further section from the base plate to the lamp head. The section between the base plate and the lamp head generally has the set task of realizing the current-conduction in a suitable way. In this connection, it is known from the prior art, for example, that for the current feed it is possible to provide electric leads that extend within a tubular holding support with which the lamp head is held on the base plate.